


［正农］500福利女装大佬

by NINESJIU



Category: zn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	［正农］500福利女装大佬

陈立农暗恋着隔壁那个长得很漂亮的大姐姐。

陈立农第一次看见她是她搬来那一天，他靠在窗边看着楼下搬家公司的员工忙着进进出出，旁边站着一个单手夹烟的女孩子。

她长长的黑发垂到腰际，个子挺高，短裙下的腿又长又直，戴着墨镜看不清她的表情，但是那高挺的鼻梁和时不时吐出烟雾的性感红唇就足够让陈立农心跳加速了。

单身了18年的纯情小O陈立农第一次体会到了什么叫心动的感觉。

他们第一次见面，陈立农红着脸低头不敢看她，她身上散发出浓烈的黑咖啡味道，是属于Alpha的信息素味道。女性Alpha本来就少见，这么强大而温柔的女性Alpha，陈立农还是第一次遇到。

“我叫朱正婷。”她这么说着，声音有点低沉沙哑，说不上来的性感。

朱正婷，婷婷，婷婷姐。陈立农默念了几遍，名字就像她的人一样温柔。

陈立农这才发现，自己对隔壁漂亮的Alpha大姐姐一见钟情了。

空旷的房间里，陈立农手里攥着喝光的抑制剂。他望着房顶的洁白，胸口不住地起伏着，面色潮红，下身湿漉漉的，急切地想被进入。

他现在脑袋里已经全都是婷婷姐的事情，就连抑制剂也快抑制不住发情期的情潮了。

最恐怖的事，他发疯一样想要闻到对方的气味，想要收集对方的衣服，堆满自己的床，只有靠着她的衣服，闻着那令人安心的气味才能安然入睡。

但是陈立农没办法，所以他已经失眠好几天了。

第二天，陈立农顶着两个大黑眼圈在门口遇到了从外面回来的婷婷姐。

对方看着他疲惫的样子，关切地问到：“农农，你看起来休息得很不好，没事吧？”

“哈哈哈……没事，最近学习太忙了……”

陈立农尴尬地转过头，只是闻到婷婷姐身上淡淡的咖啡味道，他就会脸红心跳加速，要是婷婷姐故意放出更多信息素的话，他估计根本控制不住自己，在这里就开始发情吧。

“对了，要不要来我家吃饭，我买了很多好吃的。你一个人住吧？小孩子不会照顾自己，看你最近身体很虚哦。”

陈立农咽了咽口水，他真的可以去婷婷姐家里吗？从来没想过这种好事会发生在他头上。

迷迷糊糊跟着走进对方家里，环顾一下四周，简约的装修风格，有点不太像女孩子的住处，不过婷婷姐是Alpha，不喜欢花里胡哨的东西也是很正常的。

“你先在沙发上坐一下哦。我去厨房准备晚饭。嗯时间可能有点久，你玩会手机或者看会电视吧。”

陈立农忙不迭点点头，心脏扑通扑通直跳，婷婷姐笑起来好漂亮，还会做饭，简直不能再完美！

呆萌的小兔子在客厅坐了一会，听着厨房有规律的切菜声，突然有一点无聊，可是想到自己在婷婷姐家里，手机也玩不下去，电视就更看不下去了，便站起身在房间里走动起来。

陈立农心里冒出一个小小的想法，他想看看婷婷姐的房间。

耳朵红得要滴血，他偷偷撇了一眼厨房的方向，婷婷姐应该不会发现吧？虽然这样是不对的，自己不应该不经过别人同意去她的房间，但是…他是真的很想看一眼，就一眼应该没关系吧？

轻手轻脚地走到看起来是卧室的房间门口，陈立农打开了门。

大概因为是卧室的缘故，苦咖啡的味道冲了出来，陈立农瞬间感到脸上泛起热度，呼吸急促，浑身酥麻，脚下一软就想摔倒，他稳了稳身形，挪进房间。

家具都是黑白的风格，和客厅没什么两样，也不像别的女孩子那样堆满乱七八糟的东西。

陈立农环顾一下房间，眼睛被衣橱吸引了。他突然想到自己这两天因为闻不到令人安心的气味而失眠，内心叫嚣着想抱住婷婷姐的衣服。他红着脸小声喘息，颤抖着双手拉开衣橱的门。

里面整整齐齐排着各种裙子。

不过令陈立农奇怪的是还有好多男装也被整齐地放在一边，可以说这个衣橱是男女装各一半的。

婷婷姐家里住了男人？陈立农警觉地皱皱眉。

可是衣橱打开以后却只有苦咖啡热烈的香气，没有别人的味道。陈立农红着脸拿下一条裙子，有没有别的男人，他以后会搞明白的，而现在……

他把自己的脸埋在裙子上深吸一口气。

这下他真的忍不住了，草莓牛奶的香气瞬间充斥了房间，和咖啡的味道混在了一起，糟了，陈立农浑身一软，自己怎么做了这么变态的事情，刚刚仿佛不受控制一样，只想抱着婷婷姐的衣服不放。而这么做的下场就是，他好像被逼发情了。

小兔子急得眼泪都要下来了，这可怎么办，婷婷姐还在外面，他这样丢脸的样子要怎么解释？内心越是慌张，越是缺乏安全感，他越是抓紧了婷婷姐的衣服，眼泪蹭在了上面。

“你在做什么？”

门口突然响起的声音把陈立农吓得差点蹦起来，他惊慌地抬起头，门口站着面无表情的婷婷姐。

“抓住你了，小变态。”

陈立农惊慌失措地把裙子藏在身后：“你误会了！”

而朱正廷却没理他，一步一步走到他面前，一手捏住了陈立农的下巴，把脸凑近：“为什么跑到我房间来？”

Alpha强大的压迫感让陈立农感到害怕，但同时刚刚被逼发情的身体又忍不住酥软颤抖。

朱正廷也察觉到异常，皱了皱眉感受了一下房间里不同寻常的味道，看着眼前小孩湿漉漉的眼睛：“你发情了？”

“婷婷姐…对不起…”陈立农紧咬着下唇道歉。

“呵…”朱正廷反而轻笑一声放开了他的下巴，转而摸上了陈立农下身已经颤巍巍硬起来的分身，“虽然平时你那样叫我我默认了，但是现在，你还是叫我正廷哥吧。”

什……什么？陈立农瞪大了眼睛。

“我是男的，小笨蛋。”朱正廷抓起陈立农的手摸上自己的胸膛，从侧腰蹭下去，触摸到了他身下半硬的灼热，用行动告诉对方自己的真实性别。

“你在我家发情，是在诱惑我吃了你吗？”朱正廷的唇暧昧地贴上陈立农的耳廓，说完还轻轻舔了一下对方敏感的耳垂。

“嗯…对不起，我错了…婷婷姐…”陈立农红着脸，双手推着朱正廷的胸膛。

“说了要叫哥哥。”朱正廷生气，右手狠狠地在怀里人的小屁股上扇了一巴掌。

“疼……”陈立农被这一下打得酥酥麻麻，也不反抗了，只知道哼哼着往朱正廷怀里蹭，“打疼了哥哥…要哥哥揉揉…”

朱正廷抽了口气，他这是被个小孩勾引了？手滑进陈立农的衣服里，柔软的触感让他下身又硬了几分。

“这可是你说的，等会发生什么，都不准后悔。”

陈立农摇摇头，发情的身体，加上暗恋对象就在眼前——不管是男是女，让他没时间想其他的，只想让对方狠狠进入自己的身体，把他喂得满满的，帮他解决这难以忍受的情欲。

他很认真地搂上朱正廷的脖子：“正廷哥，和我做吧。我想和你做。”

朱正廷一把把陈立农推倒在床上，身上的衣服被他粗暴地扯掉，两个人赤裸的上身紧紧贴在一起。陈立农抚摸着朱正廷背部流畅的肌肉线条和腹部难以忽视的八块腹肌，朱正廷看起来是纤瘦的类型，但实际上却很有料，而且是很自然流畅的肌肉，不是健身房练出来的夸张的类型。

朱正廷放任调皮的小手摸遍他全身，他手肘撑在陈立农头边和他接吻。懒得维持平时温柔的形象，他凶狠地撬开陈立农的唇，把自己的舌尖挤了进去，舌尖暧昧地舔弄着陈立农的上颚和牙龈，勾着对方的舌尖缠在一起。

陈立农被动地接受着侵略性的吻，整个口腔都被朱正廷占满了，他也没有力气在朱正廷身上作乱，只能眯着眼睛，勾着对方的脖颈，感受着舌苔上滑腻的触感和空气中暧昧的吸吮声。

“呼吸啊，农农。”朱正廷轻轻拍了拍陈立农被吻到迷蒙的小脸，“这样会晕的。”

“嗯…嗯…好…”陈立农已经不知道朱正廷在对他说什么了，他只知道被朱正廷亲吻了以后，下身麻痒的感觉更加难耐。他挺起身小幅度地用下体磨蹭朱正廷的大腿，让对方的裤子都被蹭出了一片水渍。

“怎么这么骚？”朱正廷压下陈立农的胯，“被亲了两下就发情得更厉害了？”

“哥哥…给我吧…”陈立农委屈地开口，他都这样了，朱正廷还折磨他。

朱正廷起身，顺势把陈立农拉了起来，拉着对方的小手把自己的裤子和内裤一起拽了下来，坚挺的性器就弹跳出来蹭进了陈立农柔软的手心。

“帮我舔湿。”

陈立农俯下身，羞红的脸颊贴上朱正廷的肉棒，像是在打招呼，烫人的温度传过来，让他感觉快要烧起来了。张口试着含住头部，口腔就已经被塞得满满的，没办法往下吞了。陈立农努力不让牙齿磕到柔软的前端，一边转动舌尖舔弄着肉棒上的褶皱和敏感的马眼。

朱正廷却觉得不是很满意，虽然小舌头搅得他酥酥麻麻的，可是他更想大开大合地贯彻陈立农，于是他抓住了陈立农的头发，把粗硬的东西狠狠压进他的口腔，如愿地看到了对方惊慌失措的眼神和承受不住的泪水。

“含深一点，农农。”朱正廷用性感的声音诱惑着，陈立农浑身发软使不出力气，只能用手扶住了根部，艰难地吞咽着，性器的头部紧紧抵着他的喉咙，陈立农被顶得不停流下生理性的泪水。

朱正廷看着眼前人眼泪止不住地掉，又开始忍不住心疼了，想着第一次自己不应该这么过分，会把陈立农吓到的，再说，他的口腔内部柔软又湿润，小舌头也缠得他头皮发麻，他真怕自己还没干正事就一不小心射出来。朱正廷稳了稳心神，把分身从陈立农口中抽了出来。

陈立农刚刚口交完，小舌头还来不及收回去，嘴唇红红的，嘴角还有流下来的津液，小兔子一样的眼神纯情又淫荡，看得朱正廷只想狠狠插进去把他操坏掉。

“乖，农农做的很好。接下来让哥哥看看农农下面够不够湿了？”

朱正廷把陈立农的双腿打开，手指伸向那个早就湿漉漉的小穴，Omega发情的身体早就自动调整到能被插入的完美状态，朱正廷在穴口按揉了两下，两根手指毫不费力地滑进了穴道，被内壁饥渴地吮吸起来。

“啊…哥哥轻一点…”但总归是第一次被进入，陈立农还是有些不适应，扭着小屁股抗拒着身体里的异物。

“别动，等下就舒服了。”朱正廷按住陈立农扭动的细腰，惩罚似的直接插入四指，修长的手指在穴壁中探索着能令陈立农产生致命快感的那个点。

“嗯…嗯…好奇怪啊…”从来没被进入的穴道紧紧吸着朱正廷的手指，陈立农咬着手背发出难耐的呻吟声。

“别咬，”朱正廷也忍受不了这甜蜜的折磨，把手指抽出换上了自己的分身，头部在一张一合的小口外面摩擦，就是不进入。“农农想要哥哥吗？”

“要…快进来…”陈立农咬咬唇，受不了朱正廷一直用龟头磨蹭他的穴口，小穴已经自发地开始蠕动，像是要把那根东西吸进去一样。

“那你该说什么……”

“哥哥…求你…给我吧…呜嗯…”陈立农终于忍不住哀求着被插入，两条长腿缠上了朱正廷的腰。朱正廷听到了满意的回答，也就不再忍耐，一挺身整根没入湿滑的后穴。

“啊…唔啊…哥哥…太大了…”Alpha粗长的阴茎插入后便本能地找到了Omega体内的G点，朱正廷顶弄那块软肉，每顶一下，陈立农的身体就控制不住地颤抖，“别…别插那里…受不了了…”

“就要操那里，把农农的生殖腔口都操开，把哥哥的精液都射到里面。”朱正廷低下头在陈立农耳边说着色情的句子。

朱正廷全身散发出浓烈的咖啡味道，对陈立农来说就是天然的催情剂，再加上高超的性爱技巧和勾人的声音，让陈立农没能忍住就达到了一个小高潮，未经抚慰的分身颤抖着射了两股精液，后穴涌出大量的淫水，从二人的交合处流下来。

朱正廷愣了一下，没想到陈立农这么快就被操到了第一次高潮。不过他没打算放过他，掐住对方纤细的腰身开始了快速的冲刺，次次顶到陈立农的子宫口，那个小口已经因为第一次的高潮微微张开，邀请着Alpha的性器进入最深处。

陈立农因为高潮的快感和羞耻感浑身颤抖，身上的人却不放过他，反而更加用力地欺负他的小穴，他只能一边流眼泪一边抽噎着求饶。

“哥哥…不行了…不要再深了…求你了呜…真的会被操坏的……”

“怎么会呢？是农农的小淫穴紧紧吸着我…不让我拔出来的啊…放松点，我要插进最里面…”

朱正廷俯身吻掉小孩的眼泪，陈立农的脸蛋都变得湿漉漉的，朱正廷舔吻着他的眼角，咸咸的味道混着甜蜜的草莓牛奶味。

下身的力度不减，头部也成功地挺进了子宫里，比外面穴道更紧致的软肉压向朱正廷的分身，他抽气，性器根部缓缓发生着变化。

“啊…！什么东西…呜嗯…太大了……哥哥求你…不要…”陈立农感觉穴口里面被什么东西撑住了，慌乱地推着朱正廷的肩膀。

“没事，没事，乖…只是成结了…这是哥哥很舒服的证据…等会就可以全都射到农农身体里了…”

朱正廷安抚着陈立农的背脊，这孩子是真的什么都不懂，连Alpha成结都很慌张的样子，看来还需要他日后好好调教。

成结使性器进入得更加深入，子宫内的软肉紧紧包裹着朱正廷的分身，比穴道还要刺激一百倍，子宫也更加敏感，被又粗又硬的肉棒摩擦到时，陈立农感受到的快感也是刚刚的一百倍。

“啊…啊啊…又要高潮了…呜…这里太刺激了啦…”

陈立农撒娇一样抱住朱正廷的脖子，小动物似的凑上去亲吻他的脸颊，被朱正廷抓住勾上了舌尖，缠绵地又交换一个舌吻。

“哥哥…嗯啊…给我…给我…农农又要射了…”陈立农开始急促地喘息着，浑身泛着淡淡的粉红色，后穴开始规律地收缩，朱正廷知道他又要高潮了。

“好…都射给你…乖孩子…都喂给你…”朱正廷咬上陈立农的腺体把自己的味道和陈立农的味道交缠在一起，他发狠顶弄了几下脆弱的子宫，在陈立农高潮的痉挛中松开精关，一股一股射进了最深处。

这次的射精可以持续很久，直到结消失。朱正廷把小孩抱到怀里，下身和对方紧紧纠缠在一起。朱正廷把陈立农的脸扭到自己这边，吻着他的眼睛和唇角。

“唔……哥哥…射好多……”陈立农迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，高潮了两次的疲惫感让他有些意识模糊。

“农农先休息一下吧，我会帮你清理的。”朱正廷摸摸陈立农的头，小兔子现在浑身都是他的味道，湿漉漉得像刚从水里捞上来。

“啊…”陈立农气得脸蛋鼓鼓的，但还是乖乖的蹭进了朱正廷怀里，找了个舒服的位置闭上眼，“睡醒再找你算账啦，烂人……”

朱正廷笑着吻了一下他的鼻尖。

陈立农后来才知道，朱正婷、温柔的婷婷姐都是不存在的，朱正廷才是正确打开方式。他悲愤地控告成了自己男朋友的正廷哥哥：“你当初是欺诈我。”

控告无效，被朱正廷黑着脸拉到床上操到哭不出声。

另外陈立农总算吃到了那天没吃上的晚饭，陈立农表示，朱正廷人妻属性爆表，每天把他上面和下面的小嘴都喂到饱饱的。

陈立农筑巢的行为在住进朱正廷家里和他谈起恋爱后得到了缓解，朱正廷曾经想恶趣味地逼他换上自己的女装，却被小兔子用大长腿扑腾着蹬了两脚。

后来被压在床上被逼套上蕾丝短裙和黑丝的陈立农表示如果上天再给他一次机会他一定不敢蹬自己老公了。

/END


End file.
